


Surprise

by girlingoldboots



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlingoldboots/pseuds/girlingoldboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Mycroft meets his new baby brother and gets a surprise.</p><p>Written for the prompt *one small change to canon*. This was the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to note, but if you're so inclined the tip jar is open:  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A4012NV1)

At the age of ten Mycroft was fully aware of where babies came from, thank you very much. However he was more interested in visiting Mummy in hospital than seeing the baby.

He went with Nana, as Father was there already and had said he had a surprise for him there. Being a good boy and holding Nana's hand through the corridors he speculated as to what the baby was. He wasn't too keen on a sister, as girls were an unknown entity, 'cooties' as his class-mates called them were not quite proven as something that should be a concern should it exist.

A brother would come in handy. Someone to listen to him, do as he's told and more importantly help keep an eye on both Father and Mummy whilst he was at school. Sometimes adults could not be trusted to look after themselves. As they walked into Mummy's private room she reached out to give him a hug, or rather the best one she could considering she was in a hospital bed.

Father squeezed Mycroft's shoulder gently and asked him "Would you like to see the surprise now?" and Mycroft nodded quietly. His father guided him to the bassinet in the room and let him get a closer look at the baby.

It wasn't squalling, but it was red faced and grumpy with a mop of dark curly hair that made it look like a baby Titan. "This is your brother, Sherlock." he said.

Mycroft ignored his Nana's tutting about the name. Mummy and Father were not conventional parents so the children did not have conventional names. "I'm glad to have a brother. Is he the surprise?" Mycroft asked.

"No, she is." Father said referring to a second infant. Quiet where the other wasn't. She was content, pink and calm. Mycroft smiled. One of each then.

"She was hiding behind Sherlock." Mummy said. "She was a shock to all of us. Would you like to name her?"

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because your mother and I didn't really have any girl's names picked out, and we thought you'd want to."

Mycroft thought a moment. She was the exact opposite of Sherlock, she was quiet, pretty and seemed like the sort to pay attention. His earlier comparison to mythology stuck in his mind he said without another thought: "Anthea."

"Anthea Holmes it is then." Father said, pleased with his choice.


End file.
